


Come Closer

by germanjj



Series: Once You've Crossed That Line [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanjj/pseuds/germanjj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has a bad day but Jensen's there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Closer

Jared had been tense the whole day. Jensen couldn't really pinpoint it to something, couldn't pick one thing that made him notice and maybe everyone else on set hadn't even noticed. But Jensen had thrown one look at his friend in the morning and he had known something was wrong.

Only he and Jared had an unspoken rule.

Jensen couldn't do anything more than to be there or give Jared space, whichever he seemed to require; or touch their shoulders together and comfort him with a small nod when their eyes met. Anything else could pull Jared out of Sam's headspace. Anything else could open a can of worms Jensen wasn't going to risk opening here on set.

So that was what Jensen did.

He handed Jared his favorite coffee - fresh and hot and perfect - the minute he finished a scene. He made sure the new lightning guy didn't bother him too much with details he could as well handle with Jared's stand-in, and he was there whenever Jared looked up and searched for a set of friendly eyes.

It drove Jensen nuts.

Jared's shoulders grew tenser everytime Jensen was looking at him, the set of his jaw finally bordering on painful and Jensen was seriously concerned that it would only take a wrong move, a wrong word and Jared would snap.

And Jensen was pretty sure that could only end ugly.

"We're taking ten," Jensen announced after they finally nailed a pretty tough scene and nobody said anything, Jensen calling a break not very common but not unusual either.

It only took a glance to Jared and the other man was following right on his heels.

They entered Jared's trailer, Jensen closing the door behind them and Jared leaned against his refrigerator, his face half covered behind his hair.

"Okay, let's hear it," Jared said and he sounded tired and angry and guilty and everything at once.

Jensen only shook his head. He wasn't going to lecture Jared, or push for his friend to talk. "We got ten minutes, dude. Let's just rest."

He caught the surprise on Jared's face and if Jensen was honest with himself it stung a little. But Jared had been so off his usual self the whole day that Jensen tried not to read too much into it. He turned around, walking over to the little kitchenette where he knew Jared stashed some of his candy.

He'd only just found what he'd been looking for when he heard Jared move behind him.

A second later warm, strong arms wrapped around his torso, a broad chest resting against his back.

Jared didn't say a word, only hugged Jensen tight, burying his nose in the crook of Jensen's neck and pressing the two of them together so that Jensen was a little scared for his breathing.

But Jensen didn't move. He shifted only a little, folded his arms over Jared's and turned his head, the movement rubbing his cheek slowly against Jared's.

They didn't speak.

Jensen felt their chests rise and fall together, felt their heartbeats fall into the same rhythm. He felt Jared's breath ghost over the skin of his neck and suddenly Jensen felt more peaceful than he had felt in a very long time.

They didn't stay long like that, couldn't, when the end of the break was announced five minutes later, but to Jensen it felt like hours. It felt like time had stopped for one precious moment and given the two of them some rest.

Jared was the first to move, sighing deeply when slowly he released his death grip on his friend.

"Better?" Jensen asked and was a little surprised by his own voice, how scratchy and off it sounded.

"Yeah," Jared breathed against Jensen's ear, a tickling feeling that sent a shudder through his whole body.

Jared still hovered next to him, not wanting to go, not wanting to leave the perfect little bubble they had created in the last minutes.

But then the second call came and they both snapped back to reality, snapped back to who they were, here. Actors. Professionals.

With work to do.

Jared was the first to leave the trailer but Jensen was, as always, not far behind.


End file.
